Remember my last
by astartea
Summary: Severus y Minerva trabajan en el nuevo curso. Algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son de Rowling, desgraciadamente.

Ratking: PG-13

Pareja: SS/MM

Reviews: Si, por favor.

**Remember my last.**

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Snape se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se mesó los cabellos. Habían estado más de tres horas intentando cuadrar horarios para detenciones, salidas al pueblo, horas de tutorías, estudio y castigo, sesiones de entrenamiento de los equipos de Quidditch y demás asuntos escolares, pero por fin estaba todo perfectamente organizado. Minerva le miraba sonriente, al parecer orgullosa de un trabajo bien hecho, aunque... quizás estaba demasiado sonriente...

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, Severus – Minerva seguía en la misma postura relajada en la silla, pero Snape rápidamente se incorporó, sentado al borde del respaldo de la poltrona. Ella solamente le llamaba por su nombre cuando discutían acaloradamente o cuando tenía que comentarle algo que sabía que lo iba a incomodar – Me ha parecido gracioso verte feliz por terminar.

- ¿Aún estarías dispuesta a trabajar más? Se ve que tu sueldo y tu devoción están muy por encima de los míos... – Minerva emitió una risa suave y clara – Ya me explicarás las compensaciones que tienen estas horas muertas planificando para sufrir otro año de clases insufribles y alumnos idiotas.

- ¡Severus, por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes llevar catorce años dando clases y no tener aún vocación de profesor?

- Si tuviese alumnos en vez de burros, tal vez tuviese tu vocación.

- ¿Insinuas que soy menos selectiva que tú a la hora de juzgar las capacidades mentales de los niños?

- Pues... más que insinuarlo te lo digo claramente – McGonagall lo atravesó con la mirada, aunque parecía que se seguía divirtiendo con la conversación – Tú llevas aquí casi cuarenta años y sigues feliz con tu vida. Supongo que tus aspiraciones serán más bajas que las mias...

- Tal vez no es que sean más bajas, sino más realistas... Siempre has sido tan anormal, Severus.

- ¿Anormal?

- Exacto, anormal. Fuera de lo normal, lo que no es lo mismo que subnormal.

- ¡Qué graciosa! – Snape se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de profesores en la que habían estado trabajando. La chimenea rugía suavemente – Me voy antes de empezar a desvariar como tú... Te sugiero que descanses, aunque también podría ser cosa de la edad, no sabría decirte con seguridad qué te pasa.

Ambos salieron juntos de la sala y se dirigieron hacia el ala oeste del castillo, donde ambos tenían sus dormitorios, Severus en las mazmorras y Minerva en el segundo piso. Tras un silencio de complicidad, Minerva se paró en seco y le miró.

- Sabes perfectamente que era una broma, ¿verdad?

- Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las bromas, ¿verdad?

- Eres más gruñón que yo, ¿sabes? Y eso que llevo atemorizando a generaciones con mi sequedad.

- Cierto – Severus sonrió levemente, recordando que también él había sufrido a Minerva como profesora –Lo recuerdo.

- ¿Recuerdas los incentivos? – sus ojos se habían vuelto de repente intensos.

Severus no tuvo que responder. Claro que recordaba los incentivos. Minerva siempre había usado esa estúpida expresión. Severus prefería llamarlos negocios. Todo empezó cuando él estaba en séptimo curso. Necesitaba grados más altos en transfiguración para poder presentarse al Newt de esta materia debido al antiguo sistema educativo, y la profesora de Transfiguración parecía tener debilidad por los jovencitos con aspecto freak...

Snape ignoraba si Minerva seguía acostándose con alumnos, aunque lo dudaba bastante. Ella había sido hermosa de más joven, pero apostaba su brazo izquierdo a que en la actualidad cualquier alumno hubiese preferido repetir curso o suspender la asignatura a acostarse con la vieja gata.

Sin embargo, las viejas costumbres son difíciles de matar...

Siempre se decía que se merecía algo mejor, algo más que una vieja profesora que le trajo de cabeza hace casi veinte años. Pero varias veces al año acababa igual que esa noche: arrodillado entre las piernas de Minerva, besándola con lujuria y con los ojos cerrados, intentando olvidar cómo su cuerpo se había marchitado, penetrándola hasta hacerla llorar, sintiéndose poderoso al causar esos efectos en la severa jefa de la Casa Gryffindor.

Cuando se durmió, Severus salió a hurtadillas de la habitación. En realidad, sabía que no estaba dormida, sino esperando a que se fuese. Era un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, una forma de asentar que había sido un error que no se volvería a cometer. Nunca habría nada más que relaciones muy esporádicas entre ellos, y si las había, era un recuerdo de lo que una vez fue excitante para ambos.


End file.
